Jachel Family
by KimilyTheGleek
Summary: Full House bei Familie Woodruff-Berry.


Rachel Barbara & Janelle Katherine Woodruff-Berry: Charlotte Grace & Santana Maria Lopez-Woodruff

Olivia Tracy(18) Wade Phillip(18)

Sarah Kailey(17) Nicholas Calvin(16)

Clay Beau & Carson Connor(16) David Amari(15)

Dean Jack(15) Seth Moses & Evelyn Luna(14)

Nia Ella(12) Mia Nina(11)

Jocelyn Teresa(9) Eve Madison(8)

Dianna Lyric(7) Lily Cecilia(4)

Lacey Barbara(5)

Timothy Jay(4)

Zoe Deja(3)

Angel Scarlett(2)

Brittany Susan & Quinn Naomi Pierce-Woodruff Mercedes Ann & Noah Nathaniel Puckerman

Jada Skyla(17) Broderick Davis(18)

Malia Selina(15) Daphne Victoria(15)

Harmony Olivia(12) Lyndesy Ava(13)

Wyatt Colby & Jan Zachary(9) Barbara Emily(11)

Eugene Kelvin(8) Avery Logan(9)

Austin Edwin(5) Xavier Jace(5)

Nathaniel Emerson(4)

Samuel & Kurt Evans-Hummel Finn & Rory Hudson

Tori Zaria(16) Paige Gianna(16)

Porter Gavin(14) Gina Georgia(12)

Dillion Simeon(12) Justin Caden(9)

Kimberly Jaiden(10) Luke Julius(7)

Jessica Clarissa(8) Sophia Joy(6)

Adrian Cash(3)

Artie & Brooke Abrahams Tina Allison & Mike Sean Chang

Mandy Maggie(18) Jeremy Cody(17)

Stacy Alexandra(17) Virginia Hailey(16)

Shayla Mariela(15) Mark Dylan(13)

Beau Hunter(13) Nikki Hope(9)

Jonathan Dane(9) Cody Layne(8)

Ella Miriam(4) Skye Kimberly(7)

Cornelius Cooper(3) Clark Hayden(6)

Bradyn Caden(2) Alyssa Kenya(4)

Janelle saß neben Sarah auf der Couch,sie hatte ihre Tochter umarmt."Mausi was ist denn los?"Sarah hörte garnicht mehr auf zuweinen"Ich habe mist gebaut Mama!"Janelle strich Sarah eine Strähne ihres Dunkelbraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht."Was für ein Mist?"Sarah schaute zu Boden"Du kennst doch Nick!"Janelle dachte kurz nach"Diesen blonden Skater?"Sarah nickte"Ich glaube ich bin Schwanger von ihm!"Janelle war geschockt sie wollte Sarah gerne anbrüllen,tat es aber nicht sie wusste das sie damit sowieso nicht weit kommen würde"Süße dann sollten wir dir vielleicht mal einen Test besorgen!"In diesem Moment kam Rachel ins Wohnzimmer"Was denn für einen Test?"Rachel schaute ihre Frau an"Das sollte Sarah dir selber sagen!"Rachel schaute zu ihrer Tochter"Sarah?"Sarah schaute Rachel an"Ich glaube ich bin Schwanger!"Rachel war total geschockt"Geh auf dein Zimmer Sarah ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen!"Sarah rannte die Treppe schaute Rachel an"Schatz war das jetzt wirklich nötig!"Rachel fing anzuweinen"Ich bin nur geschockt!Ich bin Schwanger Janelle!"Janelle guckte ihre Frau an."Das ist doch aber gut süße das wollten wir doch!"Rachel fiel Janelle in die Arme,Janelle hielt Rachel ganz doll fest"Das ist ja auch so aber ich hab angst was wenn Sarah auch schwanger ist das wäre komisch!"Janelle küsste Rachel sanft"Rach du bist eine gute Mutter und wir wären auch garkeine soschlechten Oma´s!"Janelle lächelte,Rachel musste auch lächeln"Du hast recht,und ich muss dir nochwas sagen!Aber setz dich lieber Schatz!"Janelle schaute ernst"Süße sag ruhig was los ist!"Rachel lächelte sanft"Wir kriegen Vierlinge!"Janelle war so geschockt das sie umkippte,Rachel rannte zu ihr"Schatz!"Rachel schüttelte Janelle wachte auf"Rachel?Hast du gerade gesagt wir kriegen Vierlinge?"Rachel nickte"Ja das habe Schatz beim nächstenmal setzt du dich lieber wirklich das du dir noch wehtust!"Janelle stand auf und küsste Rachel"Das ist eine gute idee."Janelle legte eine Hand auf Rachel´s Bauch."Hallo meine kleinen Mäuse,ärgert die Mama bitte nicht zusehr okay?"Rachel lächelte,sie mochte es wenn Janelle mit ihren Baby´s kam die Treppe runtergelaufen"Mommy,Momma!Olivia kriegt keine Luft mehr!"Janelle und Rachel rannten die Treppe rauf und ins Zimmer ihrer ältesten redete beruhigend auf sie ein,währenddessen suchte Janelle Olivia´s hatte nämlich schweres gab Rachel den Inhalator diese steckte ihn in Olivia´s Mund und drückte auf den beruhigte sich streichelte ihrer Tochter sanft über den Rücken."Süße ist alles wieder okay?"Rachel schaute ihre älteste Tochter fragend nickte."Gottseidank!"Janelle atmete erleichtert krabbelte in Olivia´s Zimmer."Hallo Mommy,Hallo Mama,Hallo Livy!"Rachel lächelte"Hallo Angie."Carson und Clay kamen von ihrem Basketballtraining wieder und stritten sich darüber wer Shayla ausführen durfte.


End file.
